


Casper

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Community: tv-universe, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks a question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Happy"

"Why don’t we ever get friendly ghosts?" Sam asked suddenly one day. Dean glanced at his father before turning to look at Sam. His brother was laying across the back seat, feet in the air, supposedly doing his homework, but now staring at their dad's reflection in the rear view mirror.

"What?" John asked softly.

"Why don't we ever see any friendly ghosts?" Sam repeated. "Why are they always so upset and mean? Why don‘t we ever get Casper?"

John was silent for a long time, meeting Sam's eyes in the mirror. Dean wanted to say something, to break the tension, but he had no idea what to say. On the one hand, it was a good question. On the other hand, you never questioned their dad.

"You want friendly ghosts?" he finally replied. "You want happy monsters?" His tone was low, and dangerous, and Dean knew better than to argue with that tone. He only hoped that Sam knew better too.

Sam was silent, staring, for a long moment before sighing and looking away. The tension eased as John refocused on the road, and Dean let out his own small sigh as he turned back to the view out his own window. The fight had been averted, but Dean couldn't help but wonder, as they sped along, _why did they never meet happy spirits?_


End file.
